User blog:ThatCrimsonTomcat/Elites' Weekly(Edition one)
During the GvE war, you will be called upon to fight many battles. Some will be trivial. Some will be monumentally important. It is important to realize not all battles are created equal. Different types of conflict need to be handled differently. Today, we will give you a few valuable hints that will help you in some common situations. * Pitch Battles: A lot of battles are simply large brawls were various sides fight each other. In such cases, it is best to go for the most well-known or most powerful member of the opposing side. This will demoralize the enemy and will weaken their effort as a whole. * Item Capture: Occasionally, it is necessary to capture a certain item. This can be for various reasons, but in most cases, the item is needed intact. In order to capture an item, first find it’s exact location. Don’t waste time looking around for it. Second, never go alone. Any item of significance will be heavily guarded. Always bring someone adept at disabling enchantments, someone who can distract the guards, and someone who’s stealthy/fast, at a minimum. The more, the better, usually, but make sure that people don’t get in each other’s way. * Item Defense: Just as you might find it necessary to take an item, occasionally you’ll have to defend it. Here are some tips. One: Small spaces are your friend. The smaller the space, the easier it is to watch the item, and the harder it is to swarm you. Don’t make it so small that you have no room to move, however. Two: Numbers are key. Without a certain amount of guards, you can easily be overrun by attackers. Make sure you have sufficient manpower to defend the item. Three: Don’t rely on magic. Magic is a useful tool, and you should certainly protect the object you’re guarding with spells and enchantments, but make sure you have defenses that don’t rely on your powers. * Location Attack: Occasionally you will have to attack a fortified location. An example of this was the attack on the Dark Side Dungeons. Step One: Gather Troops. You can’t attack a location all by yourself--you’ll need some backup. Make sure you know all your allies’ strengths and weaknesses. Step Two: Make a plan. You need to plan after you gather your troops, otherwise it probably won’t work. We don’t have enough room to detail strategy here, so just keep this in mind: “Think outside the box.” Step Three: Execute the plan. Make sure that everyone helping you knows their part in the plan and sticks to it. A single renegade could bring down an entire assault. * Location Defense: Occasionally, you won’t be attacking a stronghold, you’ll be defending it. Here are a few tips for when you have to stand your ground. Step One: Fortify. Many cities already have fortifications, but no defense is impossible to improve and sometimes you’ll have to defend a large group out in the open. You can dig trenches, build walls, and pile up dirt, furniture, and logs to form effective barriers. If you have more advanced resources, it might be beneficial to build traps, but make sure you don’t construct anything that can hurt you later, and make sure your traps are to scale(Ex. Don’t make a crossbow trap when facing an army, and don’t make a pit trap when going against a small, slow-moving party). Also make sure to pick your battlefield carefully. When defending a city or structure,you’ll need to stay in that location, but in other situations, choice of battlefield can be key. We hope that these tips and tricks will help you in the field, and perhaps win a major victory. Victory or death, and may the odds be ever in your favor! ~Tomcat/Crimson Lounalar Category:Blog posts